The Insanity A Haunting Tale From Equestria
by kitsunegirly
Summary: When Zecora isn't in the room, Fluttershy messes up big time. This isn't pretty. Lots of death and descriptions so be aware. Rated M for gore, and descriptive graphic deaths.
1. Ch 1: Fluttershy & Shudder Die

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship, or the story of Jekyll & Hyde. But I do own my own idea of mature horror! If you don't like it then you shouldn't be here.

**A/N: WARNING! This Fanfic is rated T for graphic scenes/descriptions of gore, death, and any other creepy stuff I choose to include. The rating might change to M because of future chapters. **Enjoy! R&R!

_**CH 1: Flutter shy + Shudder Die**_

"_I've got to find a way to kill the poison joke plants!"_Thought Zecora whilst messing with herbal mixes and harsh chemicals. The fumes coming off of this last mixture were so rank it was melting the paint off of the many traditional masks from the homeland like splashed water gliding off a slimy rock.

"This potion simply will do, I fear. I must clean this up before Fluttershy gets here."Zecora says aloud heading in for a shower, leaving the front door open to alleviate the putrid aroma.

"Z-zecora? I came for my medicine…are you home?" Whispers Fluttershy as cold chill from the dank forest behind her gives her a shiver. She spots the colored bottles of chemicals and herbs.

"I guess this is my medicine." Fluttershy looks around then takes the worst smelling bottle. As she walks with the container in her bag the scent floats upward causing many sleeping birds to fall to their deaths on the foggy floor of the Evergreen Forest. The creaking and moaning of trees with the wind, the twigs snapping, causing the skittish pegasus to flee her tormenting haunt. As much as this forest has scared her any other night or day, this night beats all others. To her house she ran, flying on the ground fast enough to give Rainbow Dash a run for her money. Once home she put her medicine in the fridge and began her nightly round of checking on her animal friends, including Angel, who was drifting on cottony dreams.

As soon as every beast and bunny is checked on Fluttershy finally takes a sip of her medicine. She slips into a reddened darkness seemingly a dream, but soon to be a realized nightmare.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, not knowing dream or reality, Fluttershy lays a frightened mess on the edge of the bedroom balcony of her cottage.

Awakening in the brightest Equestrian sun, Fluttershy looks around and ponders her nightmare.

Then she goes back inside. A scream wakes many sleeping neighbors, who are stupid enough to roll over and return to their dreamland. Inside Fluttershy is looking upon her many bird friends in a pile with snapped necks, their limp heads hanging by skin, the feathers all sticking out of the wall. As she checks one feather she sees how the tip was sharpened to a point and glued in with blood. Black and dried blood. Fluttershy's squirrel friends were lucky enough to escape.

"Angel Bunny? Angel! Come here…" Exclaims Fluttershy until she stumbles upon a small mangled and dehydrated animal fur with torn edges where the face would be, brown and red with blood. Then she turns to see in blood on the wall, written over and over the phrase "This won't hurt one bit, trust me little one! This won't hurt one bit, trust me little one! This won't hurt one bit, trust me little one!" But the worst sight was that of Angel's face slapped and stuck over the picture of all their friends.

"I need more medicine." Says Fluttershy heading back to the kitchen in tears.

A/N: Okay so fair warning, most of my writing kicks are very late at night. Wow I need a job.


	2. Ch 2: Prettier In Red

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship, and it's probably better that way.

Ch.2:Prettier In Red 

"Why are we going to Fluttershy's house? I want to go visit fair lady Rarity!" Whines Spike as he tries to go a different direction. Twilight sighs.

"That scream we heard earlier sounded like Fluttershy, plus Pinkie Pie said something might be wrong." Twilight says walking up to the front door of the cottage. She peeks her head in, then jumps back in shock.

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"She seems off. Should we go in?" Twilight whispers, then the door begins creaking open.

Twilight and Spike walk into the open door. They immediately black out in a blur of colors and darkness.

Later, Twilight awakens to another darkness of the woven kind. It loosens when she tries to shake it off. Then it's pulled off by her captor, only Twilight wishes it had been left on. The sight she awakens to makes her sick with grief. As she cries she hears a painful moaning from a familiar little dragon. The sight of the bled and twisted carcass of Angel is saddening and gives some insight to what's going on, but as she looks to her left Twilight spots the devious new version of Fluttershy pulling single scale roughly off the baby dragon assistant. Each scale is pulled of one by one while the once loving pony eerily coos at the small whimpering creature. Spike moans out and whimpers as another scale is ripped off and more blood squirts, then spills out, weakening him.

Twilight smells the rotting carcasses and begins gagging into a cloth muzzle. Each moan of pain from Spike in his dying moments causes a more violent urge to vomit then the last for his friend. As the bile builds in her throat the burning continues, seeing Spike dying slowly sends her over the edge into vomiting, then trying to swallow it back down. With nowhere to spew, the acidic vomit as it refuses to stay down, stays in the airway of the unicorn. The attempts to swallow down the bile end in vain as the evil Fluttershy walks over smiling, and kicks Twilight in the stomach. Twilight tied up, falls onto her back and her puke slowly chokes her to death.

Fluttershy starts getting her sick thrills in this alternate persona.

But inside Fluttershy's dark voice spoke.

_**Aren't you enjoying this like I am?**_

_What am I doing? These are my friends._

_**Not anymore.**_

_Why is this happening?_

_**Your friends are useless alive or dead.**_

_No they aren't. I love my friends._

_**You can't stop yourself.**_

_But… _

_**We'll be unstoppable if I'm in control.**_

_But you're evil…_

_**You're so weak. You know this is true. You won't be able to contain me at all.**_

_I give up!_

After hours of arguing with her brain, Fluttershy came to and cleaned up the bloody mess. Suddenly as she realized it, Fluttershy began enjoying her tedious work. As if she hadn't come back at all.

"_The world would be prettier in red_." She thought as chores became done.

(End Ch. 2)

A/N: I am fully aware my chapters are very short, but I try and the longer they are the more stale they become. So sorry for that. R&R!


	3. Ch 3: Apple Pie

_A/N:So I know it's been a long while since I posted a chapter to this story. I'm also sorry for that because it's partially due to all the craziness of my Mom getting sick and she is now in the hospital. So after this long ordeal I was thinking I need to finish one of my stories or something for myself. _

_**Without further hinderance, I do not own **_**My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic**_** and you all know it's probably better that way.**_

_**Chapter 3: ApplePie**_

After cleaning her humble home of as much of the blood as possible she begins to think about how Twilight always has visitors. " _Well that just won't do. I'll have a hard time keeping this secret with people looking for Twilight and Spike_." The evil Shudder Die speaks this aloud as she heads for the door and, over to Twilight's house.

Elsewhere, Pinkie Pie shudders twice with an ear twitch.

"Oh my! What was up with that? That was the worst combo ever. I need candy." Pinkie Pie says as Applejack walks into the vicinity of the pink hyperactive pony.

"Well, what's that combo mean Pinkie?"

"I dunno Applejack. It feels worse than anything I've ever felt before though."

"You think somethin's wrong with Twilight? She didn't answer the door when I was over there to get my Apple Book back."

"Possibly, ooh! Should we take her some candy in case she's hungry?"

"No Pinkie, I think we both oughta go check on her and Spike though."

After walking to Twilight's house Applejack knocks.

Knock knock.

Knock knock knock.

KnockKnockKnock KnockKnockKnock!

"Why isn't Twilight answering?"

Applejack bucks the door down and looks in, then turns on the lights. Though nothing seems out of place Applejack senses that something is amiss in the slightest.

"Twilight? Are you here?"

"Twilight? Spike? Applejack and I brought cookies!"

"No we didn't…"

Pinkie Pie squeaks as a bookshelf suddenly falls onto Applejack.

"I'm okay Pinkie! I think you should get out of here now. Go get help!"

Shudder Die (a.k.a. Fluttershy) grins evilly as she pushes another bookshelf onto Applejack's already heavy load, riding it down and launching to pin down Pinkie Pie. With the extra bookshelf added to the weight on her back Applejack feels herself buckling faster than Rainbow Dash can fly. Under all the heavy shelves Applejack heard her own ribs crack then passes onto the big apple orchard of the afterlife.

Shudder Die pins the pink pony and in the process of landing on her, manages to knock her out cold.

Pinkie Pie wakes up with a lollipop in her mouth, and Shudder Die standing over her.

"Don't try to talk Pinkie. You're going to be fine."

Once Pinkie sees her friend grab a knife she spits out the lollipop and starts screaming for help to no immediate result. Shudder Die twitches a little and puts the lollipop back in Pinkie's mouth so she can sharpen the knife in peace.

Pinkie screams around the sucker in her mouth as her hind leg is cut below the knee joint. Then again on her other hind leg, and the front legs after that.

Shudder stops until Pinkie stops screaming, and pets her face softly.

"Pinkie, I wish I could say this will be painless, but it'll only get worse from here."

The next thing Pinkie began feeling was her skin being grated off her stomach.

She began hearing evil laughter in between sawing motions. Shudder then quickly took a small knife and cut out Pinkie's tongue. But the screaming continues.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HYPER BITCH!" And with that said Shudder drops the blade of the small knife into Pinkie's screaming throat, which turned screaming into gurgling noises and some blood.

"Much better."

Then to end Pinkie's suffering, Shudder stabs the larger knife through Pinkie's right eye and into her brain. All the bleeding finally drained the pink pony almost completely, death coming to her shortly after.


	4. Ch 4: Too MUch

A/N: Finally got to kicking myself in the butt to work on this final chapter. Finally! I was thinking about an epilogue, but I really don't care about what Princess Celestia thinks.

Anyways, getting on with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Too Much<strong>

Rainbow Dash and Rarity meet up in front of the dress shop before heading over to Fluttershy's house. It seems that many of the neighboring ponies were worried about Fluttershy and her animals now that they had not been seen for a while.

"Oh my goodness! Fluttershy Darling where are you? Rainbow Dash, can you find her?"

"She's not even here Rarity! I did find some cut up rope though. Hey, I found some broken glass, too. "

"What do you think happened?" Rarity says. She looks down to see she is standing on the remnants of a reddish-brown stain on the lime green shag carpet.

As the two look out into the backyard area, there is not a single animal.

"We should go back to my shop and see if she left me a note." Says fair Rarity whilst thinking about the stain on the floor and of how she'd have to eventually re-do her pedicure.

"No! We need to find Fluttershy! In fact, we should investigate here more. But if you need to re-do your stupid pedicure and bath yourself I understand." Muttered Rainbow Dash with a glare. After a few more snide comments that is exactly what happened. But even Rarity knew in the pit of her heart that Rainbow Dash has the right idea, especially the part about staying together.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash stayed investigating every little area. Once she gets into the kitchen she goes to the refrigerator.<p>

"I'm sure Fluttershy won't mind if I have a little drink of her tea." Says the blue pegasus before opening the fridge. To her surprise there is a broken flask with green goo on it.

As Rainbow wraps up a piece the foulest stench makes her wretch and gag until she shuts the fridge and leaves for Zecora's hut.

As she pokes her head in Zecora is still experimenting to kill the poison joke plants.

"Zecora, did you give Fluttershy this green goo?" Dash says showing the zebra the jagged piece of glass with dried goo on it.

"Yes, I did, I'm sorry to say. Have you seen Fluttershy this day?" Zecora says looking worried. After an explanation Rainbow Dash heads towards Rarity's shop, with some new information.

* * *

><p>Once Rarity arrives, she turns on the lights to find a crying Fluttershy.<p>

"Rarity, I've done so many bad things. I don't know what to do anymore. _**But I have been thinking a lot about it all. **_I'm sorry! I can't control myself! _**I've been having so much fun lately. **_Run Rarity and keep Rainbow Dash away from here! Have her get the princess…_**Or you could just be like the rest.**_" Fluttershy turned to Shudder Die and throws a handful of sharp gems right at the shocked fashion unicorn.

She jumps out of the way as best possible, still taking a small one that's now sticking in her hind leg. As her thigh continued burning and stinging she tried to dodge more of the flying gems, these aimed for her chest and face. Then one of the long amethysts pierces her icy blue left eye. Then more hit her chest and neck as she falls to the floor.

Rarity attempts one last scream as a single stone is thrust into her belly like a knife and slices her open. Shudder Die finally plucks out Rarities beating heart and sucks the blood from one of the torn valves.

"Rarity, I found some- Fluttershy! What have you done to Rarity? Why?" says a tearing up blue pegasus.

Before speaking, the real Fluttershy sobs. "I'm sorry. Please don't remember me like this. As a monster. I love you Rainbow Dash." She says.

Rainbow Dash opens her mouth to speak as she sees her loving Fluttershy pick up a piece of glass from a broken mirror that she immediately pierces into her own heart.

"NOOOOO! FLUTTERSHY!" Dash screams then dashes over to the bleeding yellow and pink pony, taking her in her arms one last time... and cries until Princess Celestia herself shows up to take care of everything. Nothing the princess can do will cure the town's sadness. This tale haunts ponies to this very day.


End file.
